RPlog:Honor Among Killers
Taggor walks in from the lobby down the wide hallway. He stops in front of the ambassador and the guard. The scarred Ambassador has her eyes firmly focused on a datapad. As she hears footsteps echoing through the halls near her, she glances up to peruse the new arrival Taggor nods to Morganna and steps a little closer, "Can I speak with you Ambassador?" Morganna raises her eyebrow, and passes her datapad off towards an aide. She motions her now free hand to the Conference Chamber, "Certainly, let's go someplace with a little less in the way of traffic.." Taggor nods with a smile and motions for the female to enter the chamber ahead of him. Coference Chamber, Imperial Embassy A large chamber, dominated by a massive conference table built of black marble. Inlays of gold, platinum, and pearl glitter in the light while tiny display screens at each seat flicker with a soft glow from their concealed positions. Large, red leather chairs sit in front of each screen for delegates, ambassadors, and various functionaries to sit. Behind each of the red leather chairs are a pair of black chairs of an aluminum alloy, cold an uncomfortable but stylish none the less. Vaulted cathedral ceilings give a touch of the ancient here as the grey stone walls tower about the occupants. The hard, chisled floor underfoot is as unforgiving as the pacts made here. Taggor enters the chamber behind Morganna and walks up behind one of the black chairs, holding on to the back of it. He turns and looks to the ambassador and begins to speak, "Well I don't know if you can help, but what do you know of Detjin?" Unchilled by the coolness of the room, the scarred Ambassador seems more or less at home. Leisurely, she clasps her hands behind her back and heads towards one of the crimson chairs, she slowly sits down and leans foreward, the leather creaking beneath her, at the mention of Detjin, her eye flashes with Recognition, "Hes a bounty Hunter I worked briefly with.. I have the skin of one of my enemies courtesy of him." Taggor nods a couple of times and walks away from Morganna towards the other end of the room and continues, "Yes. But is he Imperial? Or only hired by the Empire?" Morganna cricks her knuckles and frowns, scratching her chin, "As far as I know, he is an independant contractor, but I could be wrong.." she leans back and her framed eye glows softly, the lifeless object almost shimmers with concentration, 'I haven't seen him for a very, very long time." Taggor stops at the end of the table and walks up the one of the red leather chairs and leans against the back, nodding once more. "Well what I'm wondering is if he is exempt from joining the Guild. If he is contracted, then he would have no reason to join. I guess I could ask Director Atrox." Morganna raises her eyebrow again and scratches her scars, "Exempted? I would only thinking hunters with crimes against the empire would be exempt, I know nothing of the running of the guild, I'd have hjoined a while ago if I had the skills for hunting discreetly." there is a dangerous fire in her eye, this woman is not one to cross, "I would ask, does joining the guild imply complete loyalty to the empire?" Taggor walks down the other side of the table, smirking to himself as he thinks about how to answer the question. Stopping at the chair next to Morganna, he leans over and answers in a calm and semi- intellectual voice; this being a subject that he is knowledgable in. "Well not exactly. Guild membership offers a venue for the hunter to aquire bounties. The hunter pays a fee to be informed of wanted individuals. The Guild also offers other services that hunters have a need for. For instance information and a safe-house. The reason Detjin would not need or want to join the Guild is that he already has knowledge of Imperial bounties. The only thing he would have to gain is the access to outside/independent bounties that would be filed through the Guild." Morganna leans back and kicks her feet on the table, before drawing them back down and scowling, she dusts off ehr footprints and thumbs the dataport on her wtrist with annoyance, "Yes. but he would also gain whatever amnesties that the guild offers, that is why i was considering joining... the amnesty, and the ability to traverse through Imperial space without getting hassled too much was tempting.." Taggor raises a finger and a brow, "But doesn't he already have that?" Morganna raises her eyebrow and frowns, "he does? I didn't know that. As far as I know, and the last time I met with him, he was moving freely though CSA space." Taggor smirks and shrugs to Morganna's comment and says, "Well I'll guess I'll have to find out. I would like to have Detjin in the Guild. He is a supurb hunter and would be an asset. I thank you for your time and for speaking with me. I guess I have some homework to do." Morganna nods with a smile, a sick, cold evil smile, "Let me know if you wish to see the skin of Samus, the Horansi that was a thorn in my side for a while... It's a remarkable decoration." Taggor's face gets a very worried and concerned look on it. He also gets a fire in his eyes. He spins the chair in front of him and takes a couple of staggering steps backwards. His face now goes to disgust, "Samus...? No! Not you?" Morganna raises her eyebrow and smirks slieghtly at the outbursts, she isn't intimidated, but is surprised. The woman holds up a hand, "I didn't pay for the bounty, don't worry.. I believe the feline had a boundy posted on me..." she frowns and her eye narrows dangerously, her voice is but a hiss "And you don't tell a soul outside of this room that I have his skin, or yours will be hanging next to it." Taggor steps back forward towards Morganna and leans in close to her and speaks with a low and angered tone. His face is one of scowl, "Don't threaten me Ambassador! Samus was a dear friend of mine. But to each comes his own. I regret that I had to find out that you were involved in his death. Hunter's aren't the most emotional people in the galaxy, heck, some of us don't even have any. And I would appreciate it it you would not mention this again." Morganna's lips curl up in a sneer and she snarls, more of a beast than an Ambassador, "I wasn't a part of his death, I didn't even know about his death until after it occurred.." her eye glows brightly and she sits, unfazed, "The hunter whom you so revere, Detjin, killed the feline... I merely purchased the skin... I'm sorry he was your friend, but I've lost friends to cold hearted bastards like you, too..." Taggor stands back as the woman's anger is unfurled towards him. He shakes his head and looks down at the floor before speaking. He regains his composure and looks up at you, "Detjin and I have and will continue to have our differences. I apologize for my outburst Ambassador, but I am one of the few that does have emotions. Like you said, let's keep this in this room. I have no anamosity towards you and again I apologize." Morganna cricks her knuckles and leans back in her chair, the calmness washing over her features again, but the fire still burns in her eyes, "Very few know I have emotions as well, and life wouldn't be interesting if people didn't have differences." she waves the thought away before commenting slowly, "If you ever wish you give Samus last respects, let me know..." the comment is not designed to sting, it is a curious inquiry, possibly Morganna's idea of honour, Taggor nods with a long blink, "Thank you Morganna, if I may call you by such. I would like to see Samus one last time. I have been keeping my anger about his death hidden from the world for some time now. I would like to be free of it once and for all." Morganna rises from the leather chair, and it creaks as her weight is released, "Would you like to see him now?" her steps take her towards Taggor, while she is always emotionally guarded, Among those involved in the death business, she is sincere. Taggor's face returns to that of stoic. He nods and steps towards Morganna. Morganna flows past Taggor, and out into the corridor, scuffed boots thumping dully on the polished marble floor. Morganna slides her security card through a slot next to the door leading to the Ambassador's Chamber. Their is a slight click, and then the door opens. Ambassador's Chamber, Imperial Embassy A stunning contrast to the atmosphere of the rest of the Embassy, the Ambassador's Chambers are incredibly relaxed and comfortable. In fact, there isn't a desk to be seen anywhere and one almost gets the impression of an opulent entertainment area. Soft, supple carpeting cushions your feet, its soft creme color accented nicely by the bright and uplifting off-white color of the walls. Natural light streams in liberally by a beautiful system of skylights and bay windows that look out onto the Embassy's gardens. A sitting area composed entirely of rich, black leather furniture is provided in one corner, accompanied by a wetbar with its own service droid. In another part of the chamber is a large VidScreen set into the wall but it is usually turned off in favor of the melodic harmonies that filter in through a stereo system. Paintings of an abstract nature, all of them incredibly expensive, decorate the walls, adding a refreshing splash of color to the surroundings. Mixed among the various works of art, and other civilised things, are trophies... skulls, teeth, fangs, skins, claws from mainly non sentient creatures. On the floor near the bar is a beautiful, furred skin, black with white streaks and spots, too small to be Horansi. In a display case on the coffee table, there is a fossilized Krayt Dragon tooth, still partially embedded in the stone. A rather nondescript door, with another passcode, leads presumably to the Ambassador's bed room, and this is where she heads. Taggor smiles as he looks around the chamber, nodding a few times. He follows Morganna across the room to the other door. Morganna presses her thumb against the access panel next to her door, "This is where I keep the objects that I prize the most, and the ones that are most likely illegal, the empire doens't mind. They're dead, and that's all that matters.." she motions for Taggor to enter before her. Taggor raises his brow as Morganna speaks. He remains quiet as he steps into the next room and stops just inside the door and moves aside to allow the ambassador to enter. This room.. is a work of art. There are skins of endangered beasts from all manners of worlds... and on the wall, completely out of traffic and hung with remarkable grace, is Samus. The skin is cleaned up so it doesn't look grotesque, well, not much. Morganna steps in and shuts the door behind her. Taggor turns to face the woman with a look of surprise and awe, "Your quite the collector. I need a place like this. Any of these your own doing?" Morganna cricks her knuckles, and nods, "The beast to your left, it's a Caspian Ga'Thok, very rare, extremely illegal to hunt. I hunted that before I was in this position.." another hand points to a carnivorous plant, "A man eating plant from Yavin, I managed to acquire that via a collector... Most of the non sentient stuff was hunted by myself" Taggor nods with an expression of impression. "Perhaps we could go hunting together sometime. But we can discuss that another time. I have a higher purpose here and now. If you will excuse me." With that he turns and approaches the hanging skin of the Horansi Samus. Morganna inclines her head, and opens a small cooler unit with fresh meat of some kind in ut She tears off a chunk and tosses it to that rather ugly looking plant. It snaps shut and almost looks like it's smiling. Morganna closes the cooling unit, "Go ahead." Taggor stands in front of Samus, staring a long time at the skin hanging on the ambassador's wall. He finally looks down to his feet and says, "Master. It is time that I let go. I will carry on all that you taught me, honor, disipline, family. Your life not death will be remembered always.", in Horansi. Morganna pauses as well, and runs her fingrs down the side of her face, the rumbling that emits from her mouth signifies that she, too, knows the language. and says, "If you would like to give the skin a more honourable resting place... you may.." the words sound almost forced, "I can always find another."", in Horansi. Taggor kneels down on one knee and puts his head down and speaks in a strange ancient language, before standing and turning to face Morganna. Morganna stands straight, and watches Taggor for a moment, she regards Taggor with her cool gaze, and reverts back to basic, "He no doubt went like a warrior, and I hope that's how I go" Taggor approaches, "If you wouldn't mind. I would like to honor Samus by taking him to a place where I know he would liked to been laid to rest." Morganna nods and heads towards the skin, running her fingers through the luxurious fur for a moment, before carefully removing it from the wayy, "Promise that the next Hoarnsi you hunt ends up in his place, assuming you can make off with the skin." Taggor nods solemly, "That I will do." Morganna gently bundles up the large pelt and hands it over to Taggor. She grunts, "He called me an honourless beast." she comments idly. Taggor removes his backpack and opens it widely, sliding the pelt down into it. He looks up at Morganna and says, "Samus was going through a lot of changes before the end of his life. I believe that if he had the chance he would have made amends with you." Morganna nods once and her eye flashes, "I'm still at odds with Sharkad, don't tell that cat that you got this from me, or better yet, don't mention it to him at all.." she presses a button nect to the door, and it sloides open, revealing the rest of her chambers once more. "I've gone through alot of changes too.." she snorts, "Well, I have some work to do, and some redecorating.." she stares at the now empty space on her wall. Taggor nods and doesn't comment on the mention of Sharkad, but begins to walk towards the door. [Honor Among Killers